02 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.50 Król reklamy - serial 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Hallo Spencer - serial anim. 9.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.35 Muzyczna skakanka 10.00 Gabbeh - film obycz., Iran 11.15 Watykan. Władza papieży: Jan Paweł I i jego tajemnicza śmierć (1) - dok. 11.40 10 lat demokracji lokalnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.50 Spotkania kabaretowe: Wokół gwiazd 13.30 Przed Opolem 13.40 Mam sprawę 13.45 I co dalej panie doktorze? - magazyn 13.50 Interklasa: Badanie Internetu 14.00 Mam sprawę 14.05 Maciek, rower i ekonomia 14.20 Mam sprawę 14.25 Szaleństwa medycyny 14.45 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: Mały katechizm 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - Ludzie tacy jak my - magazyn 15.30 Sekrety zdrowia: Uzdrawiająca moc ducha - magazyn 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzac. 18.50 Przed Opolem 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noddy 19.20 Rodzinny puchar 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Naga twarz - thriller, USA 22.00 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy - magazyn reklamowy 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Nocne rozmowy - prog. public. 23.50 Corleone - film sensac. 1.40 Po tamtej stronie (1,2) - serial 3.10 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.50 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (93) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Iris Dugow, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (3/13): Srebrnik, czyli karta kredytowa - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Zelnik (46 min) 09.55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (7) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 1994, reż. Klaus Gendries, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Anita Zagaria, Enzi Fuchs, Walther Reyer (46 min) 10.45 Starzy i młodzi (Roulez jeunesse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jacques Fansten, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jean Carmet, Blanchette Brunoy, Geogoire Colin (112 min) 12.40 Świat dzikich zwierząt (2/26): Ruda małpa - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.05 Szansa na sukces: Dżem - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.00 Opowieści Starego Testamentu (6/9): Dawid i Saul - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Rosja 1996 (28 min) (dubbing) 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla młodzieży 14.55 Radio Romans (10/32): Premiera - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (30 min) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies (18/21): Pierścienie - serial wojenny, Polska 1968, reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Włodzimierz Press (60 min) 17.15 Program wojskowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci: Wybory i Internet - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Patrz i sądź: Wstęp do filmu 21.45 Patrz i sądź: W imię miłości (Evidence of Love/A Killing In a Small Town) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Brian Dennehy, John Terry, Richard Gilliland (93 min) 23.20 Patrz i sądź: Rozmowa po filmie 23.30 Katastrofy na żywo (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 23.55 Gregorian: Masters of Chant - program muzyczny 00.50 Akcja na Cherry Street (Contract on Cherry Street) - thriller, USA 1977, reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Martin Balsam, Verna Bloom, Jay Black (145 min) 03.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (81) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Johny Bravo (7) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (44) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (18/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (4) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (130) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 13 Posterunek (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 12.00 Trędowata (12) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 13.05 Miodowe lata (50) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Tom i Jerry (34) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (21) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (131) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (5) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Miodowe lata (50) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.25 Policyjna opowieść. Superglina (Police Story) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1985, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Brigitte Lin, Maggie Cheung, Bill Tung (77 min) 23.10 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Polityczne graffiti 23.55 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.25 Super Express TV 00.45 Masażystka 3 (Masseuse 3) - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Gary Graver, wyk. Landon Hall, John Michael Vaughn, Michael Meyers, James Payne (98 min) 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.20 Anna - telenowela 7.05 Telesklep 7.25 Denis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.45 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.10 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 8.35 Maska - serial anim. 9.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 9.50 Podwójne szczęście - film obycz. USA (1982) 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Angela - serial 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Pepsi chart 13.55 Denis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.25 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.40 Pełna chata - serial 16.10 TVN Fakty regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Hakerzy - film sens. USA 22.30 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.00 Burza mózgów - film SF USA 1.05 Lato w Malibu - film erot. USA 2.45 Granie na zawołanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Srebrny koń (12/13): "Powrót Tory" - serial animowany prod. australijskiej 7.30 Jabłko Newtona odc. 10 - serial popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Niezapomniana (227, 228) - wenezuelski serial obyczajowy. 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Dzieci Siedmiogłowego Smoka - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 11.30 Program edukacyjny 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci /powt./ 13.05 Miedzą do Europy - magazyn poruszający aktualne problemy rolnictwa /powt./ 13.35 Nauka po roku 2000: "Szkolenia multimedialne w walce ze szkodnikami" - serial dok. prod. USA /powt./ 14.00 U siebie - program etniczny 14.30 Eastenders (50/130) - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Morskie opowieści - magazyn Katarzyny Sędek /powt./ 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny /powt./ 16.45 "Z wędką" - magazyn wędkarski /powt./ 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki /powt./ 17.30 E O L - Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Nagroda im. Andrzeja Drawicza 19.30 Srebrny koń (12/13): "Powrót Tory" - serial anim. prod. australijskiej /powt/ 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Niezapomniana (227, 228) - wenezuelski serial obyczajowy /powt./ 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 Eastenders odc. (50/130) - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej /powt./ 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny /powt./ 22.55 Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy /powt./ 23.10 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski /powt./ 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia !? - program rozrywkowy 0.15 Kochaj swego wroga (1/2) - film obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 nuta. pl - magazyn 7.00 Meta - program internetowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Latający dom - serial anim. 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 10.00 Przygody Sindbada Żegiarza - serial 11.00 Młody Herkules - serial 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial 13.00 Program własny 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn 14.15 Meta - program internetowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 16.15 Latający dom - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (5) - serial anim. 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper (9) - serial 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenoweIa 20.40 Potyczki Amy (5) - serial 21.40 City of Angels (1) - serial 22.40 Życie jak sen (16) - serial 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Gniazdo szatana - horror, USA 1.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (45) - telenowla 1.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.00 nuta.pl - magazyn 3.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 3.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.15 Perła - telenowela 9.00 Izabella - telenowela 9.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.10 Perła - telenowela 18.00 Izabeli a - telenowela 18.55 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 19.55 Zwariowana kamera 20.55 One West Waiklki - serial 21.50 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial 22.40 Zoom 23.05 Obsesyjna zemsta - thriller niem. (1998) 0.40 One West Waiklkl - serial TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Tani program o poezji 9.00 Złotopolscy - serial 9.30 Koszałek Opałek 9.50 Tęczowa bajeczka 10.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial 10.50 Wizyta w Folketingu - reportaż 11.00 Pamięć - reportaż 11.45 Bibliotekarz z Krzemieńca - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Business Report 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 13.55 W okolice Stwórcy 14.20 Wieści polonijne 14.30 Skarbiec 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Współcześni wojownicy 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe musicale 17.45 Hity satelity 18.05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia 21.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial 22.00 MdM 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 07:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 07:45 Łapu Capu 07:50 Aktualności filmowe 08:00 Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08:25 Niepohamowana furia - thriller, USA 1999 09:55 Ennio Morricone - film dokumentalny 10:50 Mortal Kombat 2 - Unicestwienie - film s-f, USA 1997 12:25 Saper - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 14:00 ZOO - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15:00 Żyrafa - thriller, Niemcy, 1998 16:50 Narodziny nowego imperium - film dokumentalny 18:30 Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18:55 Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:20 Nie przegap 19:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:45 Łapu Capu 19:50 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Przed premierą - magazyn filmowy 20:05 Mrówka Z - film animowany, USA 1998 21:25 Wszystko z miłości - film kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania 1998 22:55 Mali żołnierze - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 00:45 Hot Club California - film erotyczny, USA 1999 02:35 Dom pułapka - film s-f, USA 1998 04:05 Jak ukraść milion dolarów - komedia, USA 1966 06:05 Kino na świecie: Australia - film dokumentalny Polsat 2 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (17,18) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Opowieści łowieckie (9) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Na pastwę płomieni (9) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Duch przetrwania (8) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (8) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (44) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (45) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Duch przetrwania (9) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (9) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (9) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator giełdowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Fachowiec radzi 23.20 Atak potworów - serial 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Jak rządzić państwem? - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.30 Jak zrobić dobry reportaż? - film dokumentalny, USA 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Dania - film dokumentalny, Dania 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Hugo Gryn - rabin - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 System prawny - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 14.00 Opieka zdrowotna - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.30 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 17.00 Najlepsze lata - film dokumentalny, USA 17.30 Island People - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Żniwo nienawiści (Harvest of Hate) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1978, reż. Michael Thornhill, wyk. Michael Aitkes, Denis Grosvenor, Kris McQuade, Richard Meikle (75 min) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Opozycja antyhitlerowska w Niemczech - film dokumentalny 17.10 MTB (powt.) 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Pogwarki 18.50 Co się pisze? - podgląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 (WP) Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Ich Troje 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.50 Każdy widz na wagę złota (The Ratings Game) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman, Gerrit Graham, Kevin McCarthy (100 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.30 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 19.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.10 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 21.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.20 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand, Carole Richert (90 min) 23.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.50 Aligator z bagien - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.45 Obsesja (Obsession) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1997, reż. Peter Sehr, wyk. Heike Makatsch, Charles Berling, Daniel Craig, Seymour Cassel (105 min) 09.30 Grzech zaniechania (Advocate's Devil) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Mariska Hargitay, Gina Philips (85 min) 11.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Elizabeth Shue - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Lekarstwo na bezsenność (Dream for an Insomniac) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Tiffanie Debartolo, wyk. Ione Skye, Jennifer Aniston, Mackenzie Astin, Michael Landes (83 min) 13.00 23 (Twenty Three) - thriller, Niemcy 1999, reż. Hans-Christian Schid, wyk. August Diehl, Zbigniew Zamachowski (94 min) 15.05 Napad (Home Invasion) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Bonnie Root, Jeremy Ratchford, Cress Williams (86 min) 16.35 Ryzykowna decyzja (Final Descent) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Robert Urich, Annette O'Toole, John De Lancie, Jim Byrnes (87 min) 18.05 Don King - Król boksu (Don King - Only in America) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Ving Rhames, Jeremy Piven, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Keith David (111 min) 20.00 Cobra - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Brigitte Nielsen, Reni Santoni, Andrew Robinson (87 min) 21.30 Pustynna burza (Desert Thunder) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Tim Abell, Daniel Baldwin, Marc Casabani, Stevie Johnson (82 min) 23.00 Prawdziwy seks - film dokumentalny 23.55 Palmetto - thriller, USA/Niemcy 1998, reż. Volker Schlondorff, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Shue, Gina Gershon, Chloe Sevigny (109 min) 01.45 Zabójczy układ (The Replacement Killers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Chow Yun-Fat, Mira Sorvino, Michael Rooker, Kenneth Tsang (87 min) 03.10 Opowieści przy ognisku (Campfire Tales) - horror, USA 1997, reż. David Semel, wyk. Jimy Marsden, Amy Smart, Christine Taylor, Jennifer MacDonald (87 min) 04.40 Don King - Król boksu (Don King - Only in America) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Ving Rhames, Jeremy Piven, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Keith David (111 min) Planete 06.15 Potępione miasto 07.05 Atepa - budowniczy 08.00 Chile - jaguar czy kociak? 09.10 Sklep (1/6): Modernizacja 09.40 Witajcie w tech - nowym świecie 10.35 50 lat milczenia 11.30 Na tropach przyrody: Zanzibar 12.00 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau: Głos duszy 13.45 Proste modele 14.00 Poza nawisem - czyli problem zatrudnienia 14.55 Podróże dookoła świata - Harlem 15.30 Amerykański Cezar (1/5): Powrócę 16.20 Operacja Tratwa 17.15 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Saint Louis do Kraju Dogonów 18.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (70) 19.05 Westchnienia Bandoneonu - Tango Argentino 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Antarktyda, przepustka do wieczności 22.05 Wielkie wystawy: Joshua Reynolds 22.30 Historia corridy 23.25 Ginące kultury (9/13): Israelitas z Peru 23.55 Prekursorzy (9/12): Fairey Rotodyne 00.45 Donka - afrykański szpital Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Powrót na Bataan (Back to Bataan) - film wojenny, USA 1945, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. John Wayne, Anthony Quinn, Philip Ahn, Edmund Glover (95 min) 22.00 Koncert rockowy 23.00 Valentina - serial erotyczny 00.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Program muzyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Seniorzy - magazyn 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisię - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 (WP) Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Cyklomotoabecadło - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Małopolska mała Europa 15.50 Marzenia i kariery 16.05 Polski Rzym - program dokumentalny 16.25 Kronika - flesz 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.35 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Gość TV Kraków 19.00 (WP) Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 (WP) Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Magazyn reporterów 08.25 Zbliżenia 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.35 Pół godzinki z tobą 16.00 Spotkania z muzyką 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Architekci 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Archiwum na 40-tkę 17.15 Reportaż z regionu 17.30 Na forum 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Magazyn kobiet niepoprawnych 18.30 Fonograf 19.00 (WP) Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na sobotę 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 (WP) Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona (10/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1991 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Obok nas - magazyn społeczny (powt.) 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (227, 228/238) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (50) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 15.55 Halo gmina 16.10 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.25 Saga rodów 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Na ojczystej ziemi - relacja z uroczystości powitania w Warszawie trumny ze szczątkami Stanisława Mikołajczyka 18.35 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń (12/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Światowa liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Polska - USA 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (50) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 (WP) Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Clip - art 16.00 Filmowe atrakcje 17.00 Bez montażu 17.25 Fakty flesz 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.40 Bez montażu 17.50 AniMak 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Czas kibica 18.40 Więcej kultury 19.00 (WP) Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 (WP) Srebrny koń - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Akta W 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 (WP) Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Srebrny koń (12/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Jabłko Newtona (10/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1991 08.00 OTV 08.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 Niezapomniana (227,228/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Dzieci siedmiogłowego smoka - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 11.30 Program edukacyjny 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 13.35 Nauka po roku 2000 (18/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1995 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Eastenders (50/130) - telenowela 15.00 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 OTV 19.00 Nagroda Drawicza 19.30 Srebrny koń (12/13) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Niezapomniana (227,228/235) - telenowela 21.30 OTV 22.00 Eastenders (50/130) - telenowela 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 23.10 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 00.15 Kochaj swego wroga (Ama il tuo nemico) (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Cecilia Dazzi, Andrea Di Stefano, Mario Adorf, Massimo Ranieri (100 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 05.10 Magazyn sportowy 05.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 05.55 Program dnia 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Latający dom (Flying House) (44) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.00 Diplodo (2) - serial animowany, USA 1988 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (4) - serial animowany 10.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 11.00 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (44) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (87,88) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 Program własny 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sport - Express 15.55 997 - magazyn kryminalny 16.10 Program publicystyczny 16.15 Diplodo (3) - serial animowany, USA 1988, USA 1988 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (5) - serial animowany 17.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 17.20 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) . 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Viper (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (89,90) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (45) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Dan Futterman, Richard T. Jones, Jessica Tuck (45 min) 21.40 City of Angels (1) - serial 22.40 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Gniazdo szatana (Serpent's Lair) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Jeffrey Reiner, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Lisa B., Patrick Bauchau, Kathleen Noone (89 min) 01.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (45) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 03.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Program na sobotę 04.40 Infokanał Eurosport 08.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 18 etap (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Drużyna marzeń (11): Wybór najlepszego ofensywnego pomocnika - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 10.00 Sport motocyklowy: Zawody MŚ w trialu w Nepomuk (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Monako - trening 11.00 Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Foxhill (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 19 etap Saluzzo - Briancon 177 km 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20.15 (P) Piłka nożna: Mecz charytatywny Gwiazd Sportu i kierowców Formuły 1 w Monaco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Felix Trynidad - David Reid) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 00.15 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (52) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (2) (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 10.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (53) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 14.30 Hokej na lodzie: Liga NHL - finał Pucharu Stanley'a - 2 mecz 15.00 Takeshi's Castle (15) (powt.) 15.45 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 16.45 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (16) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 23.00 Knockout Fightnight - magazyn bokserski 00.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Lumberjack (53) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (54) (powt.) 04.00 Roller Jam (3) (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Phil Hill (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Praktyka Bülowbogen - telenowela, Niemcy 09.55 Prognoza pogody 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 10.10 Bill Clinton otrzymuje Nagrodę Karla Wielkiego - relacja 13.30 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Sprytny ptak - film dokumentalny 16.00 Dingsda - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dopóki jeszcze kwitną róże (Solange noch die Rosen blüh'n) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1956, reż. Hertha Feiler, Willy Fritsch, Eva Probst, Gerhard Riedmann (96 min) 21.50 Tylko w ARD: Big Bunker - reportaż 22.15 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn informacyjny 22.45 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1973 00.20 Magazyn nocny 00.40 Beck (6) - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 1997, reż. Pelle Seth, wyk. Peter Haber, Mikael Persbrandt, Stina Rautelin (90 min) 02.05 Dopóki jeszcze kwitną róże (Solange noch die Rosen blüh'n) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1956 (powt.) 03.40 Herzblatt (powt.) 04.30 POLYLUX (powt.) 05.00 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tracks - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Uczyć się z delfinami - reportaż 20.45 Nationale 7 - film obyczajowy, Francja 1999, reż. Jean-Pierre Sinapi, wyk. Nadia Kaci, Olivier Gourmet, Lionel Abelanski, Chantal Neuwirth (91 min) 22.15 Kraj mojego dzieciństwa spłonął - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 23.45 Les Yeux fermes - film obyczajowy, Francja 1999, reż. Olivier Py, wyk. Olivier Py, Samuel Churin, Eleonore Briganti, Philippe Girard (81 min) 01.10 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 01.20 Prostytutka (Die Beischlafdiebin) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Christian Petzold, wyk. Constanze Engelbrecht, Nele Müller-Stoefen, Richy Müller, Wolfram Berger (87 min) (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Trapper John, M. D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1979 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Peter Imhof - talk show 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1995 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Christo) (2-ost) - film historyczny, Niem./Włochy/Franc. 1998, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Ornella Muti, Sergio Rubini, Georges Moustaki, Guillaume Depardieu (189 min) 00.30 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1994 02.00 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.30 Szczera prawda! (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody, prowadzi Nova (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv 17.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny: Nicki Juice. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. S Club 7 19.00 Schlegl, pana kolej! - talk show 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Niteclub 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Dance Night MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 16.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Global Groove - program muzyczny. Taneczne przeboje z całego świata 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 21.00 Celebrity Death Match - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Party Zone - program muzyczny. Taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku